Different Type of Love
by rangerVX
Summary: At a party Gil trys hooking up with his crush, but ends meeting a new girl instead. As Gil falls for this strange girl he soon finds that she may be more familiar than he realized.


8iio

It was the morning of Valentine's Day and all the guppies were preparing for the big event. All guppies except two, who were sitting outside by the playground. Gil was hiding under the slide with his head in his hands, crying over his crushed heart. "I'll never like a girl again! Never!"

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel, then maybe she'll change her mind." Goby advised. Goby had never seen his best bud so down before, Gil was usually always energetic and cheerful. Seeing him so depressed was just unusual.

"I already tried to!" Gil whined. "We were talking about what being married would be like and I said 'What if we ever got married?' and then she said 'That would be weird.' and I asked why and she said 'because I could only ever see you as a friend'. Nothing else!" After blurting out his story Gil started sobbing even louder.

"Sorry Gil, I guess you're stuck in the friend zone." Goby replaid as he akwardly patted his friend's back. Goby wanted to help, but wasn't sure how. As long as Gil was seen as a platonic friend he'd never get a chance at winning his love's heart. Then suddenly Goby thought of an idea. "I've got it! I know how you can get out of the friend zone."

"How?" Gil asked, as his crying subsided.

"Okay, so you know how the school is throwing a costume party later for Valentine's Day?"

Gil nodded. "Yeah, Its a pretty big event, they're even inviting a bunch of students from other schools."

"Exactly!" Goby boomed. "So when you go to the party you'll be disguised as a student from a different school, that way no one will know who you are!"

Gil responded by tilting his head in confusion, having no idea how this would help his problem. "Think about it." Goby said. "Your crush won't know who you are, so the 'friendzone' can't hold you back!"

Gil's face lit up as he suddenly understood Goby's plan. "Then all I gotta do is get her to fall in love with me and when I show her its me, she'll have to see that we'd make a great couple! Goby you're the best!" Gil yelled with glee.

The two highfived eachother, feeling very confident in their seemingly foolproof plan.

It was early in the night, the sun just setting beyond the horizon. Buses drove out in front of the school dropping off costumed students. These merboys and mergirls could hardly contain all their excitment causing them to jump over eachother as they raced to the entrence doors. Around the corner, Goby and Gil were hiding by the side of the school watching the new arrivals trip over their costumes as they tried to out run eachother.

Goby was dressed as Finn from Adventure Time. He had on a blue shirt, and wore a green backback, he even had the white hat with the little ear nubs on top.

"So who am I dressed as again?" Gil asked. He was wearing a loose black shirt with sleeves, black gloves, a black mask, and a black badanna wrapped around his head. Gil also would've carried a sword with him if weapons, even fake ones, weren't banned in school.

"Westley from The Princess Bride." Goby answered. "As Westley you'll be perfectly disguised plus its romantic."

Gil nodded. "Oh! Hows my fake voice?" Gil coughed and took a deep breath. "Hello m'lady, may I offer you some tea?"

"Its good but maybe you should drop the british accent." Goby recommended.

"Aww, fine."

Gil nervously made his way towards the punch bowl. He took his time but he was finally doing it, he was going to talk to his crush. Gil hoped with all his might that Molly didn't regonize him.

Molly filled her cup as she listened to her friend Oona.

"He's still not here, Molly! I'm starting to get worried."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Nonny will be here soon." Molly assured.

Oona gripped her dress. Tonight she was dressed as a beautiful princess wearing a pretty pink gown and a golden tiara. She stood waiting by the punch table for her prince to arrive. After Molly filled up her cup with punch she noticed a boy akwardly standing in front of her.

"Huh-hello." The boy stuttered.

"Hi." Molly responded. She wasn't sure who this boy dressed in all black was, but he seemed very eager to talk with her and this made Molly a bit uncomfortable.

"I um... like your costume. Its very good or no, I mean pretty er its... hero? ." The boy akwardly complimented.

"Thank you?" Molly was dressed as her favorite hero, Wonder Women.

Gil felt hot in his costume. He worried if Molly noticed how much he was sweating and how red his face must be. "I talk with Molly everyday! Why is it that I'm breaking down now?" Gil thought. "Maybe because I'm trying to flirt, ugh this was a bad idea. No! I can do this." Gil took a quick deep breath and relaxed. He rested his hand on the punch table and leaned to his side.

"So, you come here oft-" Gil's hand slid off the table and with his sudden fall came the table cloth and the punch bowl. As Gil hit the floor hard he heard shouts and the splash of punch. When he raised his head to look, Gil saw the poor bystander victimized by the flying punch bowl. The poor guppy got drenched in punch. Her pink heroine costume ruined because of his clumsiness. Gil felt overwhelming guilt as he watched the girl quickly swim away towards the bathrooms.

"Hey are you okay?" Molly asked. She helped the boy get up from the ground.

Gil didn't respond to Molly's question. His mind was still centered on the mergirl whose night was ruined because of him. He then noticed the crowds of guppies he didn't recoganize laughing at what just happened. This only increased his guilt.

"I hope that guppy is okay." Molly sympathized

"Yeah... She looked kinda familiar though, I wonder if we met?" Oona wondered.

"I'll check on her, its my fault anyways." Gil said. Gil then left the mergirls to follow the guppy into the boy's bathroom.

"So who was that guy?" Oona asked.

"No idea." Molly replaid.

Gil slowly open the door to the bathroom. He peeked through and saw that the guppy was sitting in the corner holding a big wad of paper towels and pressing them against her costume inorder to soak up the punch. Gil watched the girl for a few seconds, unsure of what to do next.

"Um, excuse me. May I come in?" Gil politely asked.

The guppy's head shot up, taken surprised by the sudden appearance of the merboy. The masked heroine glanced around her, and after realizing she was the only other guppy in the bathroom she spoke.

"Y-yeah you can um, come in."

Gil nodded. "Dang it Gil! Who just asks if they can come into a public bathroom?" He yelled mentally inside his head. Gil swam towards the girl and sat down beside her. As he did this he noticed the guppy became rigid and tense. In an effort to calm her, Gil talked in a low soft tone while still keeping his faked voice.

"I'm really really sorry about spilling punch all over you. I'm such a clutz." Gil said.

The guppy beside him nervously rubbed her hands together. "Its alright. It was only an accident."

"But your costume, I ruined it." Gil mourned.

The guppy lowered her head to hide her embarressed expression. "I-its fine. It was unwise of me to come here dressed like... like this. I look ridiculous." The mergirl stated.

"I think you look very cute in the costume." Gil said.

Gil watched as the girl's face flushed to a deep red. She quickly turned her head to hide her face from the merboy. Gil felt himself grow warm. "Am I flirting?" Gil wondered. He then took a more observant look at this strange guppy. Gil saw that she had very short orange hair, a slim torso, and big hands. Her white and pink mask covered up the top of her face, though underneath he could see her emerald green eyes. She also wore a midsized cape to go with her pink and white heroine uniform.

The guppy noticed Gil staring and grew increasingly anxious. "I-I don't even own this costume, my friend made me ware it!" The guppy blurted. "She wanted a sidekick for her alter ego."

"What are your superhero names?" Gil asked.

"Um... HeroGirl and the Pink Punch."

Gil couldn't help but chuckle at the names. "Yeah... they're pretty silly names." The mergirl said, smiling a tiny bit.

"Well Pink Punch is a pretty cute name, plus it kinda suits you right now." Gil replaid, motioning to the girl's soaked costume. The guppy quietly giggled when she got the joke. "Yes I suppose the name does match my current situation." Gil noticed that her laugh was soft and silent. He wondered why the girl showed little emotion when she talked.

"She must still hate me." Gil pondered.

Suddenly the mergirl's laughter turned into coughing. The guppy quickly brought her arm to her mouth to cover the coughs. "Hey are you okay?" Gil asked with a concern. "I noticed that your voice is a bit...nasally."

The girl nodded her head. "I'm recovering from a cold."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Gil looked down at the mergirl's lap. She still had the big wad of paper towels pressed against her waist, though now the pile was soaked through with punch.

"Here, let me get you fresh towels." Gil offered. He reached over and lightly lifted the wad of paper towels from the mergirl's lap. As Gil lifted the pile his hands slightly touched the other guppy's. He took a quick glance at the girl's face and saw an expression of shock. Gil was first concerned until he saw the guppy's mouth twitch, forming a smile. Gil felt a strong sense of warmth. He was starting to really like this girl. She was a bit distant, but Gil could tell that it was only due to shyness and that she appriciated him being here, talking to her.

Gil dumped the soaked paper towels in the trash and received new dry ones. As he swam back towards the corner, he noticed the mergirl was nervously gripping and ungripping her hands.

"If... if you um want to, you can return to the Valentine's party."

Gil smiled warmly at the guppy's politeness. He carefully set the pile of paper towels in the mergirl's lap, looking into her eyes the whole time.

"But if I left, then who would keep you company?" Gil asked.

The red-headed guppy blushed as she stared down at her hands pressing the paper towels into the wet fabric of the heroine costume.

"It would be unfortunate if I were to deprave you of having a fun night. Besides, I am used to spending time by myself." The guppy said in a forced monotone way.

Gil responded by sitting down beside the guppy. "I wasn't really having much fun out there, honestly I'm having a better time in here. With you."

The guppy became overwhelmed with embarassment as she glowed a bright red and her face grew hot causing her eyes to water with tears. "Y-you too." The guppy mumbled.

Gil laughed as he scooted closer to the guppy. He thought her to be charming in a peculiar way. Though Gil didn't know how pretty she might be underneath her mask, he decided it didn't matter to him. She could be the ugliest girl ever and Gil still wouldn't care. He found her personality to be cute and endearing, and strangely familiar.

For a long while the two guppies sat alone together in a corner of a school bathroom. Gil continued talking to the guppy, trying his best to pull her into the conversation. At first the guppy only spoke in brief sentences but soon she began to really contribute to the conversation, while still being quiet and humble. The two had become very comfortable in eachother's presence, both admiring the other.

"-And that explains why mermans and humans are different species, but still closely related." The red-headed guppy had throughingly discussed the theory of evolution and though Gil still didn't understand the theory she was explaining, Gil continued to nod inorder to show she had his attention.

"Wow. You're really smart!" Gil exclaimed. He stared admiringly into the guppy's green eyes.

The guppy looked away from Gil's large inviting eyes. His compliments struck hard causing strange emotions to build inside the guppy, they became so overwhelming and powerful that the guppy could no longer contain them and in an effort to be released from the pressure of these feelings, the guppy bursted.

"I wanna kiss a boy!"

"...Okay?" Gil curiously remarked. He was taken back by the guppy's sudden loudness.

"Isn't that um... weird?"

"What! Not at all, its normal to feel that way."

Gil was then astounded by the expression of total admiration the red-headed guppy was giving him. He couldn't tell why but it riled him up inside. Gil felt his heart beating loud against his chest, his stomach flipping over on it's back, his skin growing hot with goosebumps, his whole body and mind filled to the brink with longing. A desire he held in for such a time was now breaking through, reaching out towards this smart, humble, kind, insightful, humorful, red-haired guppy fish.

Gil inched closer to the mergirl till their arms were lightly touching. "Well you know, I'm a boy so... you can-If you want to! um... Can I...?"

"Yes."

Gil unwrapped his bandanna and tore off his mask, and tossed them down by his side. Gil never kissed another guppy before so he didn't want anything in the way. The mergirl squinted her eyes at Gil as though she had trouble seeing, but Gil too caught up in the moment, did not notice this.

Gil gently placed his hands on the guppy's cheeks, and lifted her face up to his. The red-head closed her eyes as Gil brought their lips closer. Gil made a quick peck on the guppy's lips, testing the new experience. He went back for more. Not holding back, Gil fully kissed the red-head. What started out as innocent kissing melted into passion.

The two guppies were so involved in their heated moment that they did not notice the knocking at the bathroom door. A mergirl dressed in a purple heroine costume with big curly blonde hair was waiting outside the door. She tried knocking again but still not getting a response, she decided to act.

The mergirl slowly opened the door and peered in. "Hey girl coming in! No one answered the door so I'm guessing no one else is in here, but if someone is here I ain't being a peeper, I'm just looking for my friend Non-.

The blonde's face flushed bright red as she looked at the boys before her, kissing each other.

"N-nonners?"

Nonny seperated from Gil. "Deema!" He yelled.

Deema, who never heard Nonny shout before, was shocked and embaressed. She quickly threw out an apology for interupting and swam off.

"I-I'm really sorry about what just occured." Nonny quietly apologized. "Though Deema doesn't know your identity so your secret will remain safe. Unless you are not 'in the closet' like I am?" Nonny looked over at the other merboy for a response but was instead surprised by a look of horror.

Gil dropped his fake voice. "Nonny?" He said.

"... Gil?" Nonny replaid in shock.

The two then realized their situation and were overwhelmed with dread and embaressement. Nonny didn't think it could get any worse then finding out that the guy he was just making out with is actually a close friend, until that friend opened his mouth.

"I thought you were a girl. I would NOT have done that if I knew. If I knew..."

"-That I'm a boy?" Nonny asked. His voice dropped to it's regular nutrual tone. Gil turned his head in silence. The red-head slowly nodded. "I understand."

Nonny quickly turned around and left the public bathroom, mumbling something that Gil coudn't make out.

Gil's mind became hectic as his thoughts were filled with worry, paranoia, panic, disgust, lust, and feelings of self questioning. Gil hurridly swam around checking the stalls for intruders. Seeing that he was utterly alone in the room Gil began to pace between the door and the mirrors above the sinks on the oppisite wall.

Gil continued to pace back and forth, as strange thoughts and emotions overcame him. "I kissed a boy! A boy! And not just any boy but Nonny, my friend who knows my other friends! What if Goby found out? What would Molly think? I-I..." Gil then stopped as he caught his reflection in the mirror. As he looked himself over he wondered if Nonny still would have kissed him if he knew who he was from the beginning. "Okay Gil get it together!" Gil yelled supportively at his reflection. "Everything is super confusing right now, but if there's one thing you know for certain, its that Nonny is your friend and you can't let this ruin your realationship with him!" Gil felt wierdly excited at the word realtionship.

Gil was pumped from his own words of encouragement. He picked up his mask and bandana and hurried out the bathroom doors, repeating to himself "I have to talk to Nonny."


End file.
